This grant proposal represents the University of California, Davis' request for funded participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Under the auspices of this grant, two major institutions, the University Medical Center in Sacramento (UCDMC) and the Veteran's Administration Medical Center in Martinez (MVAMC), in collaboration with private practice physicians throughout the northern central valley, will coordinate clinical trials activities in an eight county area serving a population of greater than two million. UC Davis was a very active participant in the Northern California Oncology Group. It is our goal to continue this participation with our recent acceptance into the Southwest Oncology Group. Our clinical trials network remains in place. We anticipate a combined institutional accrual of 150 patients per year on NCI approved protocols. Our activities will be enhanced by a new 40,000 sq. ft. Cancer Treatment Facility that will include a Radiation Oncology Center, scheduled to open at UCDMC in early 1988. We have already begun to provide clinical expertise to SWOG in the areas of GU oncology, lung cancer and hematologic oncology. This clinical expertise is supported by laboratory-based investigations. We are participants in the Bladder Cancer Flow Cytometry network (R01 funded). Dr. Ralph deVere White has been named Chair of the SWOG GU Subcommittee on Flow Cytometry. Dr. Jerry Lewis is a member of the SWOG Leukemia Subcommittee on Cytogenetics. We have proposed three trials for SWOG consideration. Therapeutic approaches to cancer initiated at UC Davis include monoclonal antibody imaging and therapy trials; high dose platinum (day 1 & 8) in lung cancer; and carboplatinum in relapsed ANLL. Our SWOG membership will be one important effort to ensure the widespread dissemination of state-of-the-art cancer care and cancer control throughout the northern central valley of California.